Secretos
by DarkSideBlaine
Summary: Y aunque nadie lo imaginara sus mayores secretos solo los conocía Blaine
1. Chapter 1

La mañana había empezado con tranquilidad, pero de un segundo a otro vio todo alborotado a su alrededor ¿la razón? Un nuevo proyecto del consejo estudiantil de Dalton. Si debía ser sincero, no le desagradaban los proyectos que realizaban, por ello siguió al resto de sus compañeros que se dirigían a la sala común, en donde se anunciaría en lo que algunos podrían participar.

-Chicos, nos reunimos para una nueva aventura organizada por el consejo-decía Wes con entusiasmo ante la atención de toda la academia.

-¿Y este año cuál es el gran proyecto? -dijo Sebastian cansado del griterío y los aplausos.

-El Club de los Corazones Rotos-dijo de forma romántica Thad ante los silbidos de sus compañeros, quienes lucían verdaderamente emocionados con el proyecto-Wes explícanos en qué consiste-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-Primero, ingresamos los datos de cada uno de ustedes a una red social especialmente hecha para Dalton. En ella podrán tener conexión con todos los solteros de la academia, eso incluye a las chicas solteras de nuestra escuela hermana.

-No le veo lo interesante-dijo Hunter cruzándose de brazos mientras estaba sentado en un sillón del salón y todos lo observaron seriamente, ya que bajaba la ilusión que les provocaba un proyecto de esa magnitud.

-No sabrán quien es la persona con la que hablan. Y si hablando le dicen quiénes son, automáticamente el sistema los dará de baja-dijo seriamente Wes- La computadora de sus habitaciones ya tienen esta red y sus datos ingresados, por lo que desde hoy ingresaran a hablar de todo lo que quieran con esa persona y podrán concretar una cita para dentro de un año, tiempo suficiente para que se conozcan y comprueben si existe verdadera atracción, por lo que desde hoy se abre oficialmente la Red de Corazones Solitarios de Dalton-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿No que era el Club de los Corazones Rotos?-dijo Hunter alzando una ceja y provocando la risa de todos los asistentes.

-Esto será un desastre-dijo Sebastian haciendo una mueca y caminando hasta la salida.

-¿Participarás? -dijo Hunter llegando hasta donde estaba el castaño.

-No. Realmente no es de mi interés- dijo notando algo serio a su rubio amigo, pero no le prestó mayor atención y siguieron caminando a sus habitaciones.

-Iré a la biblioteca por unos libros-dijo el rubio desviando su camino, esto mientras el castaño lo miraba con una mueca en los labios.

-Tan estudioso, si no fuera por tus planes sádicos no sé qué haría para entretenerme-dijo negando al mismo tiempo que se marchaba.

El joven Clarington se marchó hasta la biblioteca y tomó unos libros para el proyecto de historia y otros para lectura personal, porque jamás admitiría delante de Sebastián su amor por los libros de J.K. Rowling, eso a pesar de que casi toda la academia disfrutaba de ellos. Y ni hablar de los de Robin Hobbs, quien se había convertido en su autora favorita luego de leer la trilogía del asesino.

Una vez hubo registrado los libros con la bibliotecaria se marchó a su habitación, la cual compartía con Blaine Anderson, a quien no había visto durante el consejo de alumnos, lo que le había parecido muy extraño.

Por lo que al ingresar a su habitación se sorprendió de que las cortinas estuvieran cerradas y que hubiese alguien acostado en la cama del moreno.

-¿Anderson?-susurró acercándose, pero no tuvo respuesta-¿Blaine?-preguntó moviéndolo un poco y el ojimiel lentamente fue despertando, por lo que el rubio se sentó junto a él esperando que abriera completamente los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es?-susurró restregando uno de sus ojos y mirando a Hunter.

-Son las seis de la tarde ¿tenías algo que hacer?-susurró suavemente y tomó una de las manos del pelinegro. Desde que compartían habitación sabían cuando algo molestaba al otro e incluso si no había tenido un buen día.

-No, ya no-dijo apretando la mano del mayor y bajando su mirada, no quería dar explicaciones.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-dijo destapándolo y viendo que estaba vestido demasiado formal-¡Tenías una cita con Hummel!-dijo recordando que el moreno había estado toda la semana eligiendo la ropa que usaría para salir con el castaño. Se levantó de la cama para mirar completamente al moreno, realmente se había vestido muy bien.

-Bueno, se canceló todo-susurró sentándose en la cama-digamos que a Kurt le gusta otra persona.

-¿Qué?-dijo alzando una ceja y sonriendo de lado mientras negaba-estás loco Anderson-murmuró caminando a su escritorio y dejando ahí sus libros.

-¡No es mentira Hunter!-gritó molesto.

-Media escuela sabe que Hummel está enamorado de ti-dijo ordenando sus libros y sacando algunos cuadernos para avanzar con su proyecto-y la otra mitad sabe que tú estás enamorado de Hummel.

-Lo vi besándose con alguien-dijo ahogando el llanto y volviendo a taparse con las mantas.

-¿Qué?-dijo sin creer y volteando a verlo-¿con quién?-dijo sentándose en la silla de su escritorio y esperando por una respuesta.

-No querrás saberlo-susurró escondido en su cama. Si no fuera tan importante lo que le estaba contando, de verdad que se estaría riendo por lo dramático que estaba siendo Blaine.

-Créeme que sí quiero saber, porque nadie te deja así de mal y no conozco su nombre-dijo seriamente.

-Sebastian Smythe-susurró asomando su cabeza y mirando al rubio.

-Mentira-murmuró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y apretando sus puños.

-Hunter yo no quería que te enteraras de este modo, lo siento-susurró levantándose y caminando donde su amigo.

-Déjalo, estoy bien-dijo volteando a hacer el proyecto de historia y abriendo la computadora.

-Hunter…

-Déjame Anderson-dijo fríamente-tengo mucho que hacer como para perder el tiempo.

-Hay que ir a cenar-susurró caminando por la habitación para cambiar su ropa.

-Anda tú, yo tengo mucho que hacer-dijo tecleando en su notebook las respuestas del proyecto y cerrando uno de los libros.

-Debes…

-No eres mi madre, Blaine-dijo sin mirarlo-anda tranquilo-dijo suspirando y escuchando como la puerta se cerraba detrás de él.

No podía creer que Sebastián estaba con Hummel, tenía dos grandes razones para ello. La primera era que a Kurt le gustaba Blaine y, hasta hace no mucho, a Sebastián le gustaba él ¿qué había pasado para que esos dos se besaran? No tenía idea. Solo le quedaba meterse en sus estudios y los libros que había pedido para no pensar en ello.

-Tienes un mensaje-escuchó una voz salir de su computadora.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo viendo un pequeño sobre en la esquina superior derecha de su pantalla.

-Tienes un mensaje- al volver a escuchar la voz se dio cuenta de que se trataba del dichoso Club de los Corazones Rotos.

-No estoy interesado-susurró buscando la aplicación en su notebook y dándola por finalizada.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche regresó Blaine a la habitación, le traía un café y una galleta.

-Gracias-dijo mirando el café Americano junto con una galleta con chips de chocolate.

-Sé tu pedido-dijo guiñandole un ojo.

-También sabes cosas que nadie más sabe-dijo sin sonreír y tomando de su café.

-Sí ¿cuándo le dirás…?

-¿Al mundo o a mis padres?-dijo alzando una ceja y sintiendo que era suficiente tarea por un día y así cerró su notebook y cerró los libros.

-Ambos-respondió comenzando a sacarse la ropa y buscando su pijama.

-Mis padres probablemente me entiendan y si no lo hacen, me enviarán nuevamente a la militarizada.

-¿Y el mundo?-dijo alzando una ceja y abotonando su pijama.

-Se puede ir a la mierda, no me interesa que el mundo se entere.

-Siempre tan delicado para decir las cosas-murmuró Blaine caminando hasta su escritorio y encendiendo su notebook.

-¿Qué harás?-dijo el rubio poniéndose detrás de él para ver qué hacía.

-Thad me habló del Club de Los Corazones Rotos y en este momento esto me servirá de mucho.

-Dudo que alguno de los tontos de esta Academia esté a tu altura o a la mía.

-Siempre puedo encontrar a alguien nuevo y en tu caso seguramente te asignaron una chica-dijo riendo.

-Probablemente-dijo haciendo una mueca y sorbiendo de su café-pero aún así no…

-¿No te interesa? ¿Ni siquiera sientes curiosidad? Yo por lo menos sí… tengo un mensaje-dijo sonriendo y desviando su atención.

-Dios…-suspiró el rubio-está bien, voy a revisar-caminó hasta su computadora y la abrió nuevamente, ingresó a la aplicación y vio el mensaje.

-¡Hola! No tengo idea de quién seas, pero sería interesante hablar contigo

-Debió haber perdido una neurona escribiendo eso-dijo haciendo reír a Blaine.

-Si le contestas eso sabrá que eres tú y así no tiene gracia. Mejor sé cortés.

-Claro, y así creerán que soy Blaine Anderson-dijo riendo.

-No te burles, no tiene nada de malo… ¡Le gustan los Beatles!-dijo feliz el moreno.

-No me digas que existe más gente igual a ti y Hummel, con ustedes tengo suficiente.

-Créeme que somos muchos con buenos gustos.

-Por suerte mis gustos van más allá de Maroon 5 y Katty Perry.

-Sí, llegan a J.K. Rowling, Robin Hobbs y otros nerds-se burló Blaine sacándole la lengua.

-Todos ellos tienen más neuronas que tus gustos musicales, Anderson-dijo riendo y mirando el mensaje en la pantalla, tenía que responder.

-¿Lo crees? La mayor parte del tiempo nadie quiere hablarme-respondió esperando ver la reacción de la otra persona.

-Creo que sí eres interesante, cuéntame si haces algún deporte o qué música te gusta.

-Todos los deportes que existen me gustan y si puedo los práctico, la música es algo más complicado.

-¿Por qué?

-No creo tener buen gusto musical.

-Dime, no puede ser tan malo.

-AC/DC y Guns N' Roses.

-Es mejor a que te guste Katty Perry.

-También lo creo ¿y qué hay de ti?

-Soy más de leer algunos libros. Soy algo nerd.

-No creo que lo seas, a mi me encanta leer-escribió entusiasta con la conversación.

-Pero es un secreto. Soy un nerd encubierto.

-Yo también ¿eres hombre o mujer?

-Hombre ¿algún problema con eso?

-Ninguno. También soy hombre… digamos que soy gay y nadie lo sabe.

-¿Nerd y gay al mismo tiempo?

-Sí, aunque todo eso es encubierto. Porque a mi pesar soy popular.

-Creo que somos la misma persona. Porque coincidimos en todo. Excepto que yo prefiero mirar cómo los chicos hacen deportes en lugar de practicarlo…

Su sesión finalizará en dos minutos

-¿Sabías que esto tiene tiempo de sesión?

-No tenía idea… me siento estafado. Hablaremos mañana

-Hasta mañana

Sintió como Blaine lo abrazaba por sobre los hombros y deposita un beso en su mejilla.

-Veo que te gustó el proyecto.

-No está nada mal. Me tocó otro chico.

-¿Saben que eres gay?-decía el moreno con sorpresa y separándose del rubio.

-Creo que no, pero según dijeron esta aplicación te une según tu afinidad con las otras personas.

-Entonces realmente no tienen idea quién es gay o no.

-Probablemente a Hummel y Sebastián les tocó una mujer o quizá qué monstruo-dijo buscando su pijama y cambiando solo sus pantalones, esa noche dormiría a pecho descubierto.

-¿Puedo…?-decía Blaine completamente sonrojado y apuntando la cama de Hunter.

-¿Dormir conmigo?-dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva y abriendo su cama para ingresar a ella-Sí, puedes, veo que no deseas masturbarte pensando en Hummel esta noche-dijo viendo como el rojo aumentaba en las mejillas del pelinegro.

-Si te…

-Blaine, no me molesta que me quieras abrazar, ven-dijo abriendo la cama y sus brazos, sintió como el ojimiel se acomodaba y apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho. Por lo que arropó a ambos y le dio un beso en la frente al moreno, abrazándolo fuertemente-Sabes que siempre que quieras puedo abrazarte.

-Hoy necesito ser abrazado-susurró sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban nuevamente.

-Deja de pensar en esos dos, realmente no valen la pena si nos ilusionaron y ahora están juntos. Realmente no entiendo a Hummel por ilusionarte y ahora irse con Bastian, pero Smythe es otra cosa, es realmente esperable lo que hizo.

-¿No estás triste?-murmuró enredando sus piernas con las del rubio, mientras pasaba una mano distraídamente por los abdominales del joven Clarington.

-Sí, lo estoy. Pero si sigues haciendo eso dejaré de estar triste y estaré excitado y dudo mucho que estés dispuesto a satisfacerme-dijo notando el fuerte sonrojo en el rostro del moreno.

-Perdón-escuchó el murmullo de Blaine y se largó a reír.

-Es mejor dormir, ha sido un día agotador-susurró bostezando y relajándose junto al moreno.

-Buenas noches, Hun-murmuró el ojimiel.

-Buenas noches, Anderson-dijo con una sonrisa sabiendo que eso molestaba al moreno.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que había conciliado el sueño cuando sintió como la puerta de su habitación era abierta. Pasaban de las tres de la mañana, por lo que se hizo el dormido y notó que Blaine no se había despegado de su lado, así como tampoco él lo había soltado.

-Imbécil, y Hummel armando escenitas cuando estos dos ya duermen juntos-bufó molesto.

-No es tu asunto, Smythe-dijo el rubio mirándolo fríamente.

-¿Qué haces despierto?-dijo asustado el castaño, quien vestía un polerón negro junto a botines y pantalones de igual color.

-¿No es un poco descarado de tu parte preguntar eso? Estás en mi habitación, qué haces aquí-dijo separándose suavemente del moreno.

-Hunter-susurró Blaine entre sueños.

-Shhhh voy al baño, ya vengo-murmuró besando la frente del ojimiel, quien se acomodó mientras el rubio se levantaba y encaraba al castaño, quien desvió su mirada a los abdominales del rubio, quien le hizo un gesto para que lo mirara a la cara. Sebastián había cerrado la puerta y se encontraban en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, solo con la luz de la luna iluminando en parte el lugar.

-¿Ya son pareja?-dijo furioso y enfrentando a su antiguo amigo. Haber ido a espiar había sido la peor idea del mundo, pero tenía que hacerle caso a Hummel, era un idiota.

-¿Pareja?-bufó molesto y estirándose delante del castaño, quien no pudo evitar repasar el cuerpo de Hunter lentamente- Hey, mis ojos están acá arriba ¿qué haces aquí?-lo encaró molesto de que a cada rato hiciera lo mismo.

-Hummel hizo que lo besara para saber la reacción de Anderson, porque según él ustedes dos son pareja, los vio de la mano y tomándose un café hace dos días.

-Dios mío-suspiró agotado y pasando una mano por su rostro-¿y por eso me despertaste?-dijo agotado y tratando de volver a la cama, pero sintió como era sujetado por el brazo.

-Veo que no se equivocó-dijo desafiante.

-Con quien yo duerma no es tu asunto. Si Hummel es tan infantil como para hacer escenas y rechazar así a Blaine, no lo merece y no permitiré que vuelva a acercarse.

-Él no…

-¡Tú no estabas aquí cuando Blaine lloraba desconsolado! ¡No lo viste!-espetó furioso-No tienes idea de por qué él y yo estábamos de la mano en la cafetería, no saben nada de nosotros dos.

-Pero…-sintió miedo al ver a Hunter tan descontrolado.

-Si se esforzaran en conocernos sabrían por qué a veces dormimos así y por qué necesitamos tomarnos de la mano en la cafetería.

-Pero…

-No hay excusas, Smythe. Si tú o Hummel se interesan en nosotros, sean claros. No estén con rodeos, porque ni Blaine ni yo estamos para sus jueguitos, así que cuando se decidan me dices, hasta entonces ¡Largo!-dijo fuertemente y abriendo la puerta para que se marchara, cosa que el castaño hizo en el acto, lo que siguió fue el portazo dado por Hunter. Quien miraba la madera y sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

No podía soportarlo, no podía. Intentaba controlar el llanto y los temblores y no podía. Sentía la presión en su pecho y como el aire le faltaba. Estaba por caer al suelo de rodillas cuando sintió como era sujetado por la cintura.

-Ven-murmuró Blaine llevándolo a la cama y sentándolo-estará todo bien-murmuró haciendo que se acostara y abrazándolo, se arroparon y el moreno sintió como el rubio apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho-está bien llorar, sabes que sí, tranquilo-murmuró con suavidad y sintió cómo su cuerpo temblaba un poco menos.

-No es justo-murmuró conteniendo el llanto.

-Llora, está bien llorar-susurró contra su sien y besó su frente-está bien Hun-dijo con suavidad y lo abrazó aún más.

-Creen que nos conocen y se atreven a jugar con nuestros sentimientos, no es justo-murmuró furioso.

-Tranquilo, debes estar tranquilo-trataba de calmarlo, realmente estaba muy alterado, aunque en otras ocasiones había sido peor.

-No nos conocen-susurró comenzando a dormirse por el llanto y agotamiento.

-Nadie nos conoce, tranquilo Hunter-susurró sintiendo como el cansancio también le ganaba.

-No te quiero ver mal-murmuró el rubio antes de caer rendido.

-No estaré mal si tu estás aquí-susurró Blaine durmiéndose.

Sí, Hunter Clarington sufría de ataques de pánico y el único que podía ayudarlo era Blaine Anderson, su primo.


	2. Chapter 2

hummelandersonsmythe: son primos, pero eso de primos tiene un límite. Espero te siga gustando!

Gracias por leer y comentar

 _ **DarkSideBlaine**_

* * *

Se sentía cansado, no sabía si quería moverse y aún sentía a Blaine enredado con él, esperaba que fueran las tres de la tarde y no tener que levantarse.

-Lo siento-susurró al notar que había babeado y llenado de lágrimas el pijama de Blaine.

-No te preocupes-dijo besando su frente y apartándose del rubio-ya había que lavarlo.

-¿Qué hora es?-dijo queriendo seguir durmiendo.

-¡Las nueve!-gritó horrorizado y comenzando a correr por la habitación.

-No es tan tarde-murmuró escondiéndose bajo la almohada.

-Recuerda que es sábado y hoy nuestras familias se reúnen a desayunar y almorzar-ni bien terminó de hablar vio que Hunter estaba bañado y corría para vestirse.

-Apurate Blaine o llegaremos tarde-dijo buscando un blazer y una polera Polo a juego con sus jeans negros y vans de igual color.

En menos de 10 minutos ambos estaban listos para salir. Se encaminaron por el pasillo al estacionamiento, cuando iban a bajar la escalera vieron a Kurt, quien al verlos fue hasta ellos.

-Blaine-dijo ansioso pero mirando molesto. No creía que ellos no estuvieran juntos después de lo que le contó Sebastián.

-Hola Kurt-dijo con tranquilidad y olvidando por un momento que estaban apurados.

-Quería-susurró sin saber qué decir, ya que Blaine al vestir tan formal un sábado por la mañana era un espectáculo digno de ver.

-Blaine vamos atrasados-dijo Hunter comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

-Lo siento-murmuró el pelinegro siguiendo a su primo y dejando sólo a Kurt.

El viaje fue tranquilo o todo lo que podía serlo cuando el rubio aceleraba porque el camino era de una hora hasta la casa de campo de los Clarington y Anderson.

-Sé que vamos tarde, pero quiero llegar vivo -murmuró Blaine a lo que el rubio asintió y bajó la velocidad del convertible negro. Un lujo que se podía dar gracias a sus calificaciones.

-Mi teléfono está sonando- dijo viendo el tablero de mando y el aparato parpadeando en él.

-Es tu papá-dijo Blaine tomándolo con una mueca.

-Bien-dijo contestando y presionando el altavoz-buenos días señor-dijo con la voz más propia de un cadete dirigiéndose a un comandante.

-Buenos días Alexander-respondió seriamente-pasa de la hora convenida y afortunadamente mi padre no ha llegado.

-Estamos a menos de un cuarto de hora de llegar-respondió con seguridad y toda la tranquilidad que podía tener con su padre.

-Bien. Los esperamos-dijo cortando la llamada.

-Blaine-dijo suavemente el rubio quien portaba sus lentes de sol-sé que odias la velocidad, pero es necesario-dijo antes de acelerar, porque si no llegaba a la hora que dijo, su padre y su abuelo se encargarían de darle un castigo ejemplar por su retraso.

-Es increíble tu capacidad de acelerar y aún así no llegar a tiempo-dijo su primo poniendo una mano en su hombro-Alexander.

-Cállate Devon-dijo seriamente. Porque si había algo que lo molestaba era tener ese segundo nombre.

-Llegaremos a tiempo, Hun-dijo mirando el campo y calculando que en menos de quince minutos estarían en la hacienda familiar.

-Creo que de nuevo suena mi teléfono-dijo suspirando y dando por sentado que era su padre-seguro el viejo llegó-dijo resignado.

-No-dijo el pelinegro con sorpresa-es Sebastián.

-Contesta y ponlo en el altavoz-apenas vio que Blaine lo hizo habló-Que quieres Smithe-dijo serio, aún no olvidaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior, causa por la que se quedaron dormidos.

-Kurt me dijo que te vio saliendo con Anderson y esto quería decirlo a la cara, pero dudo tener ganas de esperar por más tiempo.

-Te escucho-dijo acelerando aún más ante el rostro de pánico de Blaine.

-Me quiero disculpar por entrar a su habitación anoche, no estuvo bien.

-Gracias por disculparte-dijo lo más correcto que pudo.

-Y quería aclarar que no estoy detrás de ti como piensas. Así que…

-Ahórrate la palabrería, no me interesa-dijo apretando el volante con fuerza. Entre su padre y Sebastián le provocarian un ataque de pánico-creo que no tienes nada más que decir-dijo notando el silencio y le hizo un gesto a Blaine para que cortará.

El resto del camino se fueron en silencio. Realmente no era mucho lo que había para hablar, al menos no por ahora.

-Lo que me faltaba-dijo al estacionar el auto junto al Jeep negro de su abuelo.

-Cuántas lagartijas hiciste la última vez-dijo Blaine bajando junto a su primo.

-Seiscientas. Si tengo suerte sólo serán mil esta vez-dijo guardando sus llaves y lentes-entremos.

A pesar de lo grande y ostentosa que se veía la casa desde afuera, era muy sencilla por dentro. Por lo que en cuanto entraron se encontraron con cinco adultos conversando.

-Blaine-dijeron sus padres que fueron a abrazarlo-qué bueno verte.

-Hola hijo-se acercó la mamá de Hunter en un abrazo amoroso mientras su abuelo y padre lo miraban de pies a cabeza.

-No es como deberías estar vestido-dijo su padre rectamente.

-Lo sé, señor-respondió mirándolo a los ojos con firmeza.

-Y aún así te empeñas en que te desaprobemos-dijo su abuelo caminando al comedor y pasando junto a él sin mirarlo.

-Al parecer debo enviarte nuevamente a la militarizada, porque ese colegio te está haciendo más inútil-dijo sujetándolo fuertemente del brazo.

-No será necesario, señor-dijo soltandose de forma desafiante.

-Más te vale-dijo su padre arreglando su traje y caminando tras su padre.

-Entiéndelo-susurro su madre poniendo una mano en su hombro-aún no supera lo de tu hermano-murmuró con nostalgia.

-Tu tampoco, pero aún así me tratas bien.

-Sólo dale tiempo-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Hey Hunter-escuchó a su tío hablarle-has crecido muy bien.

-Nos agrada verte por aquí-dijo la madre de Blaine.

-Siempre es bueno verlos, señores Anderson-dijo forzando una sonrisa.

-No debes disimular con nosotros-dijo el padre de Blaine-sé que mi padre y hermano son duros.

-Con todo respeto, señor…

-Llámame James, cuánto debo repetirlo-dijo sonriendo.

-James, no te ofendas, pero el que no seas…

-Dilo como es-dijo sin quitar su sonrisa-soy adoptado y el que sea un Anderson y no un Clarington me hace distinto ante los ojos de mi hermano y padre, quienes me tratan como si fuera de la familia y por sobre todo me dan un buen trato.

-Y yo que soy de su sangre-suspiro algo agotado.

-Siempre tendrás el peso de tu hermano mayor, Hunter-interfirio Clarise Anderson.

-Lo sé, Clarise-suspiro resignado-es mejor no hacerlos esperar- dijo caminando al comedor y sintiéndose horrible.

Pero fue la hora del postre cuando todo se arruinó. Recién les habían retirado los platos cuando comenzó la discusión.

-¿Ahora quieren dejar que los gay se casen?-decía indignado Alexander Clarington, el abuelo de Hunter.

-No veo por qué eso sería malo, padre-dijo James con tranquilidad.

-Es malo porque contagiaran a los niños y buena gente de este mundo-dijo Alexander Clarington hijo, el padre de Hunter.

-¿Qué?-espetó con molestia el rubio-las personas nacen gay, no es una enfermedad que se pega-dijo Hunter seriamente.

-Tu no sabes nada, muchacho-dijo su abuelo precaviendole de no hablar más.

-Si hay algo que sé es que los gay nacen así.

-Y por qué estás tan seguro, hijo-decidió interferir su madre para que la situación no escalara a más.

-Porque soy gay.

Todo quedó en completo silencio.

Las palabras salieron por si solas de su boca y cuando reparó en lo que dijo era demasiado tarde, su padre y su abuelo se pusieron de pie y sólo dijeron una sola frase cada uno antes de salir.

-Es una lástima que mi único hijo, Alexander, haya muerto en la guerra-dijo su padre retirándose.

-James, me siento orgulloso de que tengas un hijo tan bien educado y portado como Blaine-ese fue su abuelo saliendo de allí.

-Permiso-susurro Hunter saliendo de la casa y decidiendo caminar por el campo por un rato, necesitaba despejarse.

Cuando pasó la medianoche los padres de Blaine decidieron salir a buscar a Hunter y cuando lo encontraron sintieron que la vida era injusta con el rubio.

Hunter golpeaba un gran costal con harina y trigo. Sólo llevaba puestos sus jeans y zapatillas, mientras su espalda estaba al descubierto. Parecían en gran medida marcas de la hebilla de un cinturón las que estaban en su espalda y muchas de ellas sangraban, eran recientes.

No se había percatado de la presencia de sus tíos por lo que siguió golpeando el saco improvisado hasta que sus puños comenzaron a sangrar.

-Hijo, no más-dijo su tío tocando su brazo derecho. El rubio sólo se detuvo sin mirarlo.

-Volveré ahora a Dalton.

-Puedes esperar a mañana-dijo su tía.

-Papá y abuelo exigen que me vaya de inmediato, no quieren verme más-dijo suavemente.

-Blaine irá…

-No. Iré solo si no les importa. Prometo avisarles en cuanto llegue a la Academia.

-No. Te llevaremos a Dalton nosotros-insistió James y Hunter no dijo nada más. Se sentía muy cansado.

El viaje fue en silencio y tranquilo. Pero Hunter no podía apoyar su espalda en el asiento.

-Ven-murmuró Blaine, quien insistió en volver con él a Dalton-apoyate en mi-murmuro haciendo que Hunter se acostara sobre él. Las heridas seguían doliendo así, pero eran más soportables sabiendo que su primo lo cuidaba.

-Tienes que ir a médico-dijo James mirándolos por el espejo retrovisor.

-No. Para el lunes estaré bien. En la Academia militar me enseñaron a crear un ungüento para estas heridas-dijo con una mueca.

-Estaré con él. No le dejaré solo-dijo Blaine con seguridad.

-Lo sabemos-dijo Clarise con una sonrisa. Los padres del pelinegro sabían que era gay y para protegerlo no lo habían contado al resto de la familia y por eso entendían ahora la actitud protectora que siempre Blaine tenía con su primo.

-Son casi las tres de la mañana ¿los dejarán entrar?- preguntó James pensando en ir a su casa en Westerville y que se quedarán ahí durante el domingo.

-No. Hay toque de queda-dijo Blaine con una mueca.

-Sí-dijo Hunter-pero debe dar mi nombre en todo momento-dijo comenzando a dormirse, ya que la respiración de Blaine lograba arrullarlo.

-Hay que intentarlo-en unos cuantos minutos estaban en Dalton y al momento de tratar de ingresar los detuvo un guardia.

-Buenas noches-dijo el hombre con una linterna.

-Buenas noches-dijo con calma-soy James Anderson tutor de Hunter Clarington, quien viene atrás junto a Blaine Anderson-mostró su cédula de identidad- Ambos se pasaron un poco de copas y deben volver a la escuela para terminar un proyecto para el lunes. Por eso la hora-vio cómo el hombre daba esa información por radio.

-Por favor utilice el estacionamiento más cercano al ascensor para que no tengan problemas-dijo luego de unos segundos.

-Muchas gracias-respondió ingresando.

Cuando estuvieron delante del ascensor Hunter supo que tendría que aguantar el dolor.

-Nadie puede verme así-susurró aún apoyado en Blaine.

-Saliendo del ascensor te aguantas el dolor-dijo Clarise de forma comprensiva.

-Así lo haré-dijo separándose de Blaine para dar un abrazo a sus tíos-gracias por todo.

-Si necesitan algo solo pidanlo.

-Así lo haremos, papá -respondió Blaine llamando al ascensor e ingresando a él junto al rubio.

En cuanto se cerraron las puertas Hunter sintió unas ganas horribles de llorar y el temblor de su cuerpo se lo decía a Blaine, quien lo tenía abrazado.

-Calma, ya casi llegamos a nuestro piso-susurró en el oído de su primo mientras depositó un beso en su mejilla.

Salieron al pasillo apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna que ingresaba por las ventanas. Y pronto estuvieron frente a su habitación. Una vez dentro Hunter se apresuró en desnudarse y quedó sólo en ropa interior para luego caer recostado en su cama. Algunas heridas se habían abierto al sacarse la ropa porque estaban pegadas a la tela.

-Dónde está la crema-pregunto Blaine desde el baño.

-Es un frasco rojo en el botiquín-dijo apenas, su voz amortiguada por la almohada.

-No te queda mucho-susurró sentándose en el borde de la cama y mirando con detención la espalda del rubio.

-Tengo que fabricar más-dijo suavemente al sentir como Blaine tocaba suavaplicaba el ungüento con cuidado.

-Me enseñas y lo haré por ti-dijo sin dejar de aplicar la crema a su primo, quien a ratos respiraba hondo para soportar el dolor que producía el tacto con los dedos de Blaine.

-Por supuesto- dijo con el dolor estrangulando su voz. No podía creer que la hebilla hubiera entrado tan profundo esta vez. Porque si fueran sólo heridas superficiales no dolería tanto.

El silencio inundó la habitación por unos minutos y fue cuando Hunter sintió como un par de gotas caían en su piel, fue algo leve, pero sabía lo que eran.

-Nunca me dijiste que…-trato de hablar Blaine, pero no pudo continuar-no es…-Hunter a pesar del dolor se sentó en la cama a abrazarlo, si había algo que jamás había podido soportar era escuchar a Blaine llorar.

-Hey, tranquilo-susurró en su oído y se separó un poco de él para tomar su rostro entre sus manos. Sin entender cómo Blaine había terminado sentado sobre las piernas de Hunter, quien secó las lágrimas del moreno.

-No debieron golpearte-susurro bajando la mirada e intentando contener el llanto. No era justo el trato que recibía Hunter.

-Lo sé, pero ya lo hicieron. Si Alexander estuviera todo sería mejor-dijo acariciando sus mejillas.

-Yo aún estaría aquí para ti-dijo el peli negro poniendo sus manos en las mejillas del rubio-si lo sabes ¿cierto?-dijo mirando inconscientemente los labios de su primo.

Por unos segundos ninguno dijo nada. Simplemente miraban los labios del otro y ocurrió lo inevitable.

-Eres el peor espía y mentiroso, Smithe-dijo Hunter al momento que Blaine se levantaba de sus piernas.

-Ves que están... -intento hablar el castaño, pero Hunter se puso de pie y llegó hasta el armario de donde había salido.

-No lo estamos. Todo fue montaje para ver cuánto aguantabas y darnos cuenta de si eras tu. Si ya terminaste, sal de nuestra habitación-dijo seriamente y caminando hasta la puerta para que se fuera pronto.

Sebastián sólo miró furioso a ambos y se fue azotando la puerta. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que estaba ahí?-dijo Blaine poniéndose el pijama.

-Recién-susurró apenado y sin atreverse a mirar a su primo- será mejor dormir.

-Sí-cada uno se recortó en su respectiva cama, pero aunque quisieron ninguno pudo conciliar el sueño hasta que el cansancio los derrotó al amanecer.


	3. Chapter 3

hummelandersonsmythe: la situación de Hunter no mejora mucho aún, pero no sé si puede empeorar... James Anderson es adoptado. Viene a ser un hijo ilegítimo de Alexander Clarington (abuelo), y ese pequeño detalle es bueno tenerlo en cuenta desde este capítulo en adelante, lo digo por lo que va ocurriendo entre Blaine y Hunter. Gracias por comentar!

Gracias por leer!

 _ **DarkSideBlaine**_

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos sintió que todo lo del día anterior había sido un extraño sueño. Pero se giró en su cama a ver a Hunter y al ver las heridas en su espalda se dio cuenta de que había sido todo real.

Respiró profundamente pensando en qué hacer. Porque esos golpes no podían quedar así. No era justo. Incluso si su primo no quería hacer nada, él si debía, porque…

-¡Puedes dejar de pensar!-escuchó que le gritaba Hunter y luego una almohada le cayó encima.

-¿Qué daño te hace?-dijo con una mueca.

-Lo haces muy fuerte y no logro seguir durmiendo.

-Hace cuánto estás despierto-susurró mirando el techo.

-Una hora por lo menos-dijo imitando a su primo.

-¿Ya no duelen las heridas?

-Poco. Además ya cerraron-dijo respirando profundo-iré al gimnasio en un rato ¿vas?

-Sí. Pero primero un café. Muero por uno.

-Bueno. Pero primero da de baja esa red que inventó el Consejo estudiantil-dijo levantándose y buscando la ropa que se pondría.

-¿Y eso?-dijo extrañado.

-No me interesa conocer a nadie-susurró tomando una toalla y caminando al baño.

-Haré lo mismo-no tenía ganas de seguir en ese proyecto, tenía mucho en qué pensar y por hacer.

En los siguientes minutos dio de baja la cuenta de Hunter y la suya, luego comenzó a buscar su ropa para ir a bañarse cuando Hunter saliera del baño; pero antes de que pudiera hacer más golpearon a la puerta con insistencia. Al momento de abrir se encontró con tres rostros conocidos.

-Hola-susurro viendo extrañado a Thad, Wes y David.

-Por qué tu y Hunter se dieron de baja del proyecto del Consejo-dijeron al unísono al momento que se abría la puerta del baño de donde salía el rubio sólo con una toalla en la cintura.

Thad quedó mirando a Hunter de pies a cabeza, deleitando completamente su vista.

-Díganle a Harwood que no me repase como si fuera el último ser humano en el mundo-dijo acercándose a la puerta.

-Hunter, quieren saber por qué nos dimos de baja del proyecto-dijo Blaine con tranquilidad y entrando al baño.

-Tanto Blaine como yo estamos interesados en alguien de esta Academia y preferimos conquistar a la antigua, no a través de una red de dudosa credibilidad-dijo apoyado en la puerta.

-Esta bien-suspiro Wes-gracias por su tiempo.

-Gracias-dijo al tiempo que cerraba la puerta, pero fue detenida su acción por el pie de Thad.

-¿Eres gay?-dijo sorprendido.

-David y Wes les pido recordar a Harwood que lo que haga el Capitán de los Warblers en su vida privada no es asunto de nadie.

-Lo haremos-dijo Wes tomando a su compañero del brazo y sacándolo de ahí al tiempo que Hunter cerraba la puerta. Pero alguien volvió a golpear.

-Si son ellos de nuevo los golpeó-dijo el rubio con molestia y abriendo.

-Hey-dijo Sebastián algo nervioso.

-Lo que me faltaba-dijo entrando a la habitación, por lo que el castaño lo siguió y cerró la puerta tras él.

Hunter se puso la ropa interior y luego se quitó la toalla, todo ante la atenta mirada de Sebastián.

-Dime que necesitas-dijo dándole la espalda mientras se ponía su ropa deportiva-no me salgas con las disculpas del otro día, porque de nuevo hiciste lo mismo.

-No-susurro sin saber cómo empezar-no es nada de eso.

-Entonces habla-dijo sabiendo que Blaine no salía del baño porque esperaba a que Sebastián se fuera.

-Es sobre lo que vi anoche-susurró al momento que Hunter lo enfrentaba.

-Te escucho-dijo cruzándose de brazos. Había elegido una tenida negra con pequeños detalles en rojo.

-Te dará frío. Estamos entrando al invierno.

-Insisto. Espero que hables de lo que me acabas de decir.

-Las heridas en…-trato de hablar, pero Hunter caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

-Sal y no vuelvas. No te quiero ver más-dijo sin mirarlo y esperando le hiciera caso. El castaño se fue y Hunter cerró y no pudo más con eso y corrió al baño, lugar donde estaba Blaine sólo con la toalla en su cintura. Lo abrazó y sintió como el nudo en su garganta se hacía mayor.

-Qué sucede-susurró suave y sólo sintió como Hunter lo apoyaba contra la pared y lo besaba de forma ruda. A lo que Blaine tardó unos segundos en responder, pero cuando lo hizo sintió como el cuerpo del rubio se relajaba y el beso bajaba de intensidad y sus manos se quedaban en sus caderas mientras Blaine se sujetaba de su cuello y le seguía el ritmo.

Se separaron sólo para abrazarse con fuerza. Estuvieron unos segundos así, hasta que Blaine se atrevió a hablar con la voz enronquecida.

-Que…-se trató de aclarar la voz- qué sucedió.

-Sebastián vio mis heridas y preguntó por ellas.

-¿por qué no le contestaste?-susurró en su oído y sintiendo como Hunter besaba su cuello lentamente.

-Hace unos meses las vio y enfrentó a mi papá. Si no me interpongo lo habrían golpeado. Pero yo recibí todo. Prefiero no involucrarlo-susurró separándose un poco del moreno.

-Lo quieres-dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. Hunter sólo lo besó ante toda respuesta y el pelinegro no lo detuvo.

-Vamos a…-intentaba hablar. Pero se sentía muy excitado y estaba seguro que Blaine estaba en las mismas condiciones.

-Tenemos varias formas de…-se sonrojo fuertemente.

-¿Solucionar este problema?-dijo alzando una ceja y sonriendo.

-Yo sólo propongo la más rápida que es el agua fría-dijo abriendo la ducha y al instante Hunter lo empujó adentro y sujetó sus caderas.

-O podemos solucionarlo ambos bajo la ducha-dijo en un susurro en el oído de Blaine, quien estaba pálido por lo que sucedía. Sintió como Hunter se separaba y depositada un beso en su mejilla-era broma-dijo saliendo de la ducha y dejándolo completamente solo en el baño.

Blaine suspiró tranquilo. No era primera vez que eso les ocurría. Ni primera vez que Hunter bromeaba así. En realidad con Hunter nunca habían ido más allá de los besos y abrazos en momentos buenos,malos y de euforia. Jamás tuvieron sexo entre ellos.

* * *

Se sentía molesto y estaba seguro que el gimnasio le quedaría pequeño para toda la rabia que tenía que descargar. Por eso cuando ingresó con una tarjeta especial de acceso no espero ver a nadie.

-Sabes que no me conformo con esas respuestas-dijo Sebastián en tenida deportiva de color rojo con detalles negros, ropa muy similar a la de Hunter.

-Bien. Entonces quieres un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo-dijo con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

-No soy suicida-susurró acercándose a un costado para tomar una cuerda para saltar, mientras el rubio caminó hasta el saco de Box.

Estuvieron una hora entrenando en distintas actividades hasta que Hunter decidió sacar una botella de energética de un pequeño refrigerador que tenían en una esquina. Se acercó a Sebastián y le entregó otra, el castaño la recibió y camino junto a él, ambos se sentaron a un costado del lugar en el suelo.

-Qué quieres saber-dijo Hunter mirándolo de reojo.

-Si por culpa de Blaine te marcaron la espalda así. Después de todo la última paliza fue mi culpa.

-No. Yo me la busqué. Dije en medio de la comida con mi abuelo y papás que soy gay-dijo con suavidad.

-Pero eso es…-intento replicar, pero se topó con la intensa mirada del rubio.

-¿Qué crees tú?

-Creo que no es justo que te golpeen.

-Crees que soy bisexual-susurró volviendo a tomar de su bebida.

-Es que has estado con mujeres y que ahora digas que…-vio que Hunter se giraba a él y se ponía frente a frente.

-Tu supones que he estado con mujeres-dijo quitando un mechón de pelo del rostro de Sebastián.

-Y no ha sido…-no pudo seguir hablando porque el rubio acariciaba su rostro con la suavidad que jamás creyó posible.

-No te gusto. No tengo opción contigo-murmuró continuando la caricia y delineando los labios del castaño con uno de sus dedos.

-Tu estas con Blaine-murmuró abriendo los ojos y notando que la cercanía era mayor.

-No sabes nada de eso ¿por qué supones?-dijo acercándose más, pero Sebastián sólo lo miró.

-Antes de que Blaine llegará tu y yo éramos amigos.

-Antes yo te gustaba-susurró apartándose-las cosas cambian Sebastián y si quieres saber algo preguntalo.

-¿Yo te gusto?-dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio y Hunter se volvió a acercar con cuidado y tomó el rostro del castaño en sus manos y unió sus labios. Comenzó un beso suave que Sebastián correspondió del mismo modo. Se separaron a los segundos.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?-dijo apoyando su frente en la del castaño, quien se acercó y lo besó. Hunter no lo esperaba, pero aún así supo corresponder.

-Ya sabes que soy un mentiroso-dijo con una sonrisa. Sintieron como la puerta se abría.

-Lo siento-susurró Blaine mirando a ambos hombres.

-No interrumpes-dijo Hunter poniéndose de pie y ayudando al castaño a hacer lo mismo.

-Me atrase-susurró llegando junto al rubio.

-Yo ya termine de entrenar-dijo Hunter sin soltar la mano de Sebastián.

-Mejor. No quiero hacer nada-dijo Blaine bajando la mirada.

-Ocurrió algo-afirmó mirando completamente a su primo y noto un moreton en la mandíbula del moreno.

-¿Dónde está Kurt?-dijo Sebastián alterado. Comprendiendo que si Blaine habia sido golpeado pudo ser por defender a alguien.

-En enfermería-susurró y al instante el castaño salió corriendo de ahí.

-Quien los atacó-dijo Hunter furioso. Se suponía que en esa escuela había tolerancia cero a los abusos, pero aún así seguían golpeando a los gay o a los que decidían ser distintos.

-Los chicos de fútbol americano. Nos besamos en el pasillo luego de tomar un café juntos y hablar-sólo eso bastó para que el rubio saliera del gimnasio en dirección al campo de fútbol.

-No pude hablar con Kurt, llamaron a su padre y no dejan que nadie lo vea ¿te dijo algo Blaine?-dijo Sebastián siguiendo el paso de Hunter. La enfermería estaba casi al lado del gimnasio.

-Me dijo lo suficiente para darle su merecido a los chicos de fútbol.

-Vamos entonces-susurró doblando al final del pasillo.

A los minutos llegaron al campo de fútbol y vieron a todo el equipo riendo.

-Miren quien viene ahí ¿tu novia nos acusó?-dijo el capitán del equipo de fútbol riendo, por lo que cuando Hunter empuño su mano y lo tiró al suelo del golpe que le dio, no lo vio venir y tampoco se pudo sacar al rubio de encima cuando trató de golpearlo.

-No se metan-dijo Sebastian- y si alguien quiere pelear conmigo bienvenido es-sintió que lo empujaban y alcanzó a agacharse antes que lo tirarán al suelo. Dos chicos trataron de golpearlo, pero los esquivó.

-Ahora me dirán quién le pegó a Blaine y Kurt y por qué lo hicieron-dijo Hunter una vez el capitán de fútbol estaba inconsciente en el suelo-o esperamos a que Karofsky despierte de la paliza.

\- Fue él junto a Azimio-dijo un chico menudo del equipo-el resto no se metió.

-Pero tampoco los detuvieron ¿dónde está Azimio?-dijo Hunter al momento que el mencionado llegaba con el inspector de turno.

-Sin razón se lanzó sobre el capitán y mire como lo dejó-efectivamente David Karofsky estaba inconsciente en el suelo y sangrando de la nariz y boca.

-Llamaré a tu tutor. Según me notificaron tus padres salieron del país-eso más que aliviarlo lo hizo sentir peor.

-Sí, señor-dijo Hunter caminando junto al hombre y Sebastián lo siguió tratando de explicar la situación, pero en medio del pasillo Hunter volteó a verlo.

-Bastian, debí denunciar la situación no lanzarme a atacar-dijo suavemente.

-Al menos, señor Clarington, entiende las razones-dijo el inspector Schuester-quédense en esa oficina.

-¿Y yo por qué? -dijo Sebastián molesto.

-Pensé que quería acompañarlo. Pero si quiere irse hágalo.

Sebastián se mantuvo ahí y una hora después llegó el padre de Kurt quien sin saber que Hunter no tenía nada que ver lo sujetó por la polera y lo estampó contra la muralla.

-Mal nacido como…

-Señor Hummel, Hunter atacó a los que golpearon a Kurt y por eso se metió en problemas.

-Oh, lo siento-susurró soltando al rubio-Sebastián por qué…

-No tenemos idea, también golpearon al compañero de habitación de Hunter.

-Hunter Alexander Clarington-dijo James Anderson entrando en la oficina.

-Señor Anderson puedo explicar...

-No hay explicación-dijo seriamente-no te metes en una pelea así como así.

-¡Golpearon a Blaine!-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Vas y le dices al inspector ¡No haces justicia por tus propias manos!-dijo alterado- que mi padre y mi hermano sean unas bestias y solucionen todo a golpes no significa que tu sigas sus pasos-dijo tratando de calmarse.

-Papá-dijo Blaine detrás de James-no le digas eso a Hun, él sólo…

-No, hijo. Las cosas no se resuelven a golpes y eso siempre se los he dicho a ambos.

-Perdón que me meta-dijo Burt-pero su padre tiene razón. No debiste ir a golpear a esos matones. Sólo lograste meterte en problemas.

-Pero ahora saben que si se meten con Kurt o Blaine los defenderemos-dijo Sebastián.

-No Bastian, no es la idea que tengamos que defenderlos. Sino que estas cosas no deberían suceder.

-Ya veo por qué eres el capitán de los Warblers-dijo el inspector entrando-necesito hablar con usted señor Anderson y con Hunter, porque el padre de David Karofsky acaba de llegar y necesito explicarle como le rompieron la nariz y una costilla a su hijo.

-Sí, no hay problema-salieron del lugar y se quedó Sebastián con Burt y Blaine.

-Así que tu eres Blaine Anderson-dijo Burt seriamente-mi hijo me habló de ti.

-Señor con Kurt sólo…-intento hablar.

-Sé que le gustas a mi hijo y no tengo idea de tus intenciones. Sólo espero sean buenas.

-Son las mejores señor-dijo algo nervioso.

-Eso espero. Pero al menos te estoy agradecido por tratar de defenderlo, aunque a ti también te pegaron.

-No fue nada señor. No podía dejar a Kurt y no hacer nada.

-También dale las gracias a tu hermano. Fue muy valiente ir al campo de fútbol a enfrentarlos.

-No somos hermanos, señor.

-Entonces por qué…

-Sólo somos primos y sus padres están de viaje. Como mi papá es su tutor vino a ver la situación.

-Entiendo. Iré a ver a Kurt-dijo saliendo de ahí.

-¿Son primos?-dijo extrañado Sebastián.

-Sí-dijo tratando de salir de ahí.

-Pero vi que casi se besan y la forma en la que duermen.

-No es tu asunto-susurró saliendo de la oficina sin dar mayor explicación.


End file.
